


齿痕

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	齿痕

尽管一起缠绵床榻，他身上也从来没有被留下过齿痕。

那人可不是那种会“怜香惜玉”的人。私处的擦伤，腿根处的指印，新剪的指甲留在口腔粘膜上的口子。非要说那人有Pro意识也实在说不上。腋窝下的淤青，肩上的吻痕，和嘴唇边撕咬出来的伤口。

哪一个不比齿痕来得刺激，他心里清楚。

中居用拇指蹭了蹭嘴角。伤口早已结了细硬的小痂，新长出来的皮肉被痂硌得生疼。化妆师心里抱怨着不称职的偶像随随便便就让情人在身体上留下痕迹，一边认命地在裸露出来的部位涂上厚厚的遮瑕膏。

心里清楚并不能代表什么。

收录的现场其乐融融。节目开播以来过了好几年，几个人从厨房白痴变成了厨艺好手。他大勺子舀了一勺炒饭往嘴里送，颗颗米粒擦过嘴里的伤口，和着血腥味的炒饭别有一番滋味。

眼睛闪着光，嘴角夸张地咧开，朝着弟弟们的方向大声地夸赞他们的手艺。或装酷，或欣慰，或傻笑，或羞赧，手艺得到赞扬，自然是十分开心的。

导播喊暂停，请嘉宾到后边思考或商量一下胜利花落谁家。

中居靠在布景的框上。手上拿着茶，眼神不住地乱瞟，舔过刚刚被蹂躏了半天的伤口。血早就已经止住，一点不咸不甜的味道在舌尖绽开。把杯子端到嘴边，舌头贴着杯缘，仰头猛地灌下一大口，来不及吞咽的茶水顺着嘴角滑下来。他随便用手抹了抹，把黄黄的遮瑕膏抹下来大半。

化妆师马上跟了上来，虚虚地瞪了他一眼，还是认命地给他补了一点在嘴角。

他下巴还有些许水珠，闻着化妆师手指上淡淡地脂粉香，想起那人把手指探入他嘴里时，来不及吞咽的口水也像这样顺着嘴角滑到脖子上去。

嘉宾看他出神，默默给导播打了个手势。导播也看了他一眼，高喊着从十开始倒数，继续录制。

结果竟然是木村和草彅组的胜利。为什么说竟然？因为他并不觉得意面比炒饭好吃了多少。本来心里腹诽嘉宾一定是偏心了，思绪又转到嘉宾和木村共演过的一部剧的剧情上，但很快思绪就被拉了回来。

那人从草彅的背后抱了过去，佯装制住草彅的双臂。他正好坐在那二人的斜侧方，下意识把目光转向了监视器。监视器上的那人侧过头，亲昵地在草彅的后颈上啃了一口，有些说不清道不明的情色意味。

实际上他看不清十米开外的监视器，毕竟是个近视。但看不清不代表看不懂，至少嘉宾的惊呼，另两人的狂笑和观众的尖叫，总能让他看懂。他笑得眉眼弯弯，嘴张了张没说出话来，又给自己灌了一口茶水。凉丝丝的水滑过伤口，滑过喉咙。

节目的录制就这么欢乐地结束了。卸下司会的面孔，总觉得喘不过气来，才松了松领结。汗水早已浸湿了领口，脱掉衣装，一件一件挂回了休息室的衣架上。

他交叉双手，套上了自己带的文化衫，布料擦过身侧的淤青。坐在折凳上抬了抬脚，套上一条运动短裤，腿根摩擦，火辣辣的痛觉挥之不去。

可是…还是想要一枚齿痕啊。

————————————————

富士台的保安是干什么的，怎么能把坏人放进来呢？

他被人捂住嘴抓住手拖到摄像头死角的时候，脑子里还幽幽地在考虑这个问题。

他反抗了一下，挣脱了手的控制。上半身被扣着往后拉，重心一个不稳，差点就向后倒去。膝窝适时地被犯罪嫌疑人顶了一下，把他压到了墙上。

等他看清了犯罪嫌疑人的脸，仰了仰头，轻柔又强势地捏着那人宽厚的手掌放了下来。那人顺势把手搭在了他的腰部，上前咬住了他的嘴唇。

舌头往里尝了一周，舌尖戳着伤口来回舔弄。气息交换，唾液也交换，把对方的呜咽和呻吟都吞进肚子里。互相掐着对方的腰背不松手，腹部紧紧地贴合在一起。那人单手扶到了他的颈后，似乎要把他压向自己更深一些。

气氛热烈，时机却不好，地点却不对。

两人沉默地推搡着进了空闲的录音室，仔细地锁好了门，又重新抱在了一起。

他侧眼一看，这才发现这个人和他穿的是同样款式的文化衫。深深地吸了一口洗衣液混杂着沐浴露和香水的味道，嘴唇贴着颈侧去轻咬那人的耳垂。那人难得示弱，灼热的呼吸和牙齿不轻不重的动作让他瑟缩了一阵，却迎来了一口重重的啃咬。

不等那人抱怨，他先开了口。

“你谁都咬，”舌头又安抚了一下咬过的地方，“就是不咬我。”

“你是在吃醋，还是在勾引我？”那人也紧贴着他的侧脸，用呼吸去亲吻他。

二人一个倚着一个，靠在了工作台上。

“大概都是吧…”


End file.
